The Music Is Flowing
by bakutaramaru
Summary: when kurama saves a young girl that has a strange alure that makes her irisistable to men..and Youko"accidently"comes and rapes her..How will he deal with the fact that she is carrying Youko's child?
1. Default Chapter

Me:ok so got bored and im beginning another story but don't worry I will continue the black rose!!

Depressingdepressingdepressingdepressingdepresssingdepressingdespressingdepresssing

It was pouring down rain. A young girl was running down the alley ways badly cut and almost bleeding to death but yet she still ran

_Been a long road to follow_

_But there I go tomorrow _

_Without saying goodbye to yesterday_

_All the memories of home stay right there_

_Oh half the tears are owed to them_

She ran into an alleyway with now exit in sight, and she fell to her knees crying and bleeding as she heard there footsteps getting closer

_Maybe there is time tomorrow _

_The red will cease to follow_

_And the mist will fade into or more to today_

_Something somewhere up there keeps going_

Everything was going dark. All she could see was the red and the shadows getting closer, and closer….

_Am I going home?_

_Will I hear someone?_

_Sing me something to end this silence_

_Oohhh_

But before everything went black she saw someone that glowed an everlasting light it had redhair...And emerald green eyes...ohh those eyes...

_Zero gravity_

_Will take life_

_And run u will see_

_Is somebody there?_

_Beyond these sappy aching feet…_

She felt warm arms wrapped around her, the pelting rain. She was being carried away. Away from all the pain. The sorrow...

_Still the road keeps on telling me to go on_

She could hear the men chasing after her and her holder but in a quick whoosh. The voices stopped….

_Something is hurting me…_

She could feel the warmth of being inside a house of some sort but didn't care as long as they were gone

_I feel the gravity of it all….._

She felt the warm arm embracing her in a hug and then she blacked out...

Me: wee how lovely!!!!

Plz review and no flames!!!


	2. The Name of the Broken Soul

yay another chappie and ill work on the black rose soon..

hiei plays the guitar

me:hiei..u play guitar?

hiei:yeah so what?

me:ill never look at u the same way again..

disclaimer:i own this story and the girl with a name that no1 knows..but not yyh

maybeifijustletgomaybeifijustletgomaybeifijustletgomaybeifijustletgomaybeifiletgomaybeifiletgomaybeifiletgomaybeifiletgo

The young girl awoke to the feeling of warm water on her forhead and a calming voice by her side.she slowly opened her soft lavender eyes to meet a pair of green ones."good..your awake"the voice matched the eyes perfectly."wh-who are you?!?"the girl said."why i should be asking you that question.."

_can you see_

_the honest questions in my heart this hour?_

_i'm opening like a flower to the rain_

_and do you know_

_the silent sorrows of a_

_never ending journey though the pain_

"my-my name is..Itzuki..what is ours?"the girl said.she finally had a name.."why my name is Kurama .Itzuki is a nice name..i hope you don't mind me asking this question,but why wear those men chasing you?"

_Do you see a brighter day for me?_

_Another day?_

_a day?_

_do you wonder what's in store for me?_

_the cure for me?_

_the way?_

"why are you so curious about me?"Itzuki said in a questioning voice "i just want to know more about the woman i saved"

its been a long time since someone has called her woman..its always been "come here little girl" or "its time you wench get it here!!"

"why arn't you trying to get me on a bed or something?"Itzuki said "now why would i do such a thing?"Kurama said in calm tone.his voice sounded a lot different than the rest...

_Oh look down and see the tears ive cried_

_The lives i've lived_

_the deathes iv'e died_

_you died them too_

_and all for me_

_and you say:_

"because all the men do that to me and all men are the same because they think just because they have the balls that they own everything!!"itzuki snapped at him then gasped at what she just said. "wow..i can tell youve been shown the wrong way..why do you think all men are like that?"Kurama quietly said.Iztuki still couldnt understand how he could be so calm around her but she slowly started telling her story..

_"i will pour my water down_

_upon this thirty barren land_

_your bruised and broken soul_

_and steams will flow from the dust of_

_your bruised and broken soul_

_you will grow like the grass_

_upon the fertile plains of Asia_

_by the streams of living water_

_you will grow_

_you will grow"._

"well ever since i turned thirteen men from all seven continents came just to see me not because i was choosen as the sacred feminane for the hira germos but because their dirty little one track minds wanted a piece of me" Itzuki said,stuttering a little" my father gave me this pendent and it turns beautiful every time a man takes me..but i won't take it off..its special to me..yet i know nothing about it.."the pendant gave off a radiant blood red shine as it dangled from a gold chain that hung around her neck. "wow..so youve been abused..its sad to know all this happened to you...demon or not it is still sad"Kurama said. "how did you know i am a demon!??!"Itzuki squealed."because..humans don;t have pointy ears,fangs,a tiger tail that is reversed..and beautiful lavender eyes.." Kurama blushed as he said that last thing.Itzuki smiled a little."umm thanks for the compliment"Kurama's red hair amd Itzuki's icy blue hair with black tiger stripes along with they;re heads turned. a door slided open behind them.a young man with slick black hair and brown eyes and a gangster like look stood at the door. "wow...so shes not dead..anyway its time for me to clean this room.."the man said "ok Yusuke we leave.."Kurama said.he helped Iztuki and they walked out into the yard.as they passed yusuke Itzuki heard him muttering "stupid grandma and her stupid punishments"Itzuki giggled and Kurama laughed at the sight of her..being happy..

_Do you know_

_my story from the start?_

_and do you know_

_like you've always told me?_

_do you see_

_the whispers in my heart against your kindness_

_my eternal blindness_

_do you see?_

ithinkimgoingtoballmyeyesithinkimgoingtoballmyeyesoutithinkomgoingtoballmyeyesoutithinkimgoingtoballmyeyesout

me:OMG!!THAT WAS TOUCHING DAMMIT!!

hiei:now youve got me listening to the daniel beddingfield cd

me:good..

plz reveiw and no flames!!ive gotten better at this!!


	3. Foxy Does Wrong

me:wee after making 2 new stories and adding dilly crap i cant remember im back to this!!!

hiei:romancers get ur aww faces on

yusuke:cause you might be disappointed....

me:umm....

i warn you a scene in here is not suitable for ppl who cannot understand it ex:little kids and koalas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itzuki was having a pleasant time walking through the forests,gardens.and feilds with kurama.he never really tried to drag her to a bed.in fact he was the only one she trusted so far...

Kurama was in his garden when Itzuki gleefully walked by.she heard him wispering something to his roses.so she desided to listen in to his little conversation.

kurama:shes so beautiful...but she barely trusts anyone let alone me...how do i tell her..how i feel...

diff.voice from kurama:maybe i can help...

suddenly kurama was surounded by smoke.itzuki sqealed and ran away.but was quickly caught by a hand..with claws

_ive done it ive blown it again_

_gone and lost my one true friend_

_if i cant stop it,its gonna end_

_ive done it again_

_ive blown it again_

ITZUKI:let me go!!!

unknown:now why would i do that dear?

she turned around to be face to face with the ledgendary bandit youko kurama.he pulled her closer to him and stared deeply into her eyes.but she started crying and screamed.but she was quickly silenced by youkos lips against hers

_finally im seeing clearly_

_im writing this so you can hear me,_

_how did i get it in my head that you_

_could do no wrong?no._

_since i got to know you betta_

_i found out that i was glad i met ya_

_whydid i listen to those lies when_

_you were standing there for me?_

,his tougnue exploring every part of her mouth.she struggled to get free but the more she did the tighter he held her.he broke of and just as she was about to start screaming,he pushed something in her mouth and down her throat.

_why did i not tell you?_

_why did i not say?_

_why did i push it away?_

_why did i never trust ya?_

_i couldve told you all my fears_

_all those years and now im ashamed of my ways_

youko:that should calm you down...

she started to feel the effects very soon.her eyesight was becoming blurry.she could barely feel anything.but hse could feel the coldness against her now naked body and something wet sliding on her breasts and nipples and stomach.

_d__iggin up the heart within me_

_dismay is the only feeling i see_

_i have to say my heart aint what it could be_

_open up the box_

_and tell me what it should be_

_you cant free a bird if it aint gonna fly_

_you cant live a life if you dont ask why_

_such a thing as too much information_

_trapped inside this condemnation_

after a while she felt herself being pushed on a tree and someone holding her up rubbing their hands all over her then she felt something being forced up inside her.

_sorry i said it_

_my mortor mouth done did it again_

_exceeding the speed limilt,and now im feelin it_

_im knee deep in it_

_ready to roll like a jeep with the keys in it_

_so give me three minutes_

_cause i admit it,i was wrong with no_

_right to expect_

_maybe you might accept my apology_

_even though it feels funny_

_cause when the penny dropped im like_

_"oh my gosh i killed kenny!"_

it was very uncomfortable and painful but she could not move.this bulging swelled thing going up and down inside her and finally she felt hot liquid freshly released from it.after a few hours of this painful neverending torchure itzuki finally blacked out but before she did...

_i cant believe id end up dissing a friend_

_man i shoulda known better than to listen to them_

_with their see through poisonous lies,deceitful_

_made you the last one on my list to speak to_

_sticks and stones break bones and kill_

_word wounds take long to heal_

_i was wrong for real_

_and i aint gonna try to deny_

_cause i missed the mark_

_and i missed it wide_

itzuki:kurama..plz save me...

_ive done it ive blown it again_

_gone and lost my one true friend_

_if i cant stop it its gonna end_

_ive done it_

_ive blown it again_

and with that smoke started to fill the forest...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

me:wow...i never knew i would do that...

hiei:you never knew anything...

oh and ive desided to have contests with all my fanfics except the karaoke party

contestants for this are:(some of these are ppl who reveiwed my other stories)

bowserjr:(she meant to but didnt get to it)

kuraresa

silvermane1

hieifan666

pure dragon tamer

ok you know the drill pplz reveiw and no flames or ill send ur bottie to boot camp and hiei is the drill sergant there!!

hiei:> :)


	4. Lavender Rain And Emerald Grass

wow...i actually opened this dam thing up....amazing..

hiei:yeah..with my help!!

u gotta problem!?!!?!?

hiei:yes i do!!

(smacks)

hiei:oww....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itzuki woke up to the sound of sobbing and the touch of rain.She could fell arms embrased around her and tears running into her mouth.She opened to see kurama hunched over her with his arms around her.his eyes were filled with tears wich were dripping onto her face.He threw his head back and and shouted at the top of his lungs.the he threw his head onto her breasts.she gasped at what he had just done but she slowly wrapped her arms around him,placing one on his head and the other on his back.

_angels and demons were circling around me_

_breaking the hardships and starry ways_

_the only one who doesnt know the happiness_

_is the one who doesnt understand his call_

she heard kurama gasp and he looked up at her face but he just broke down in tears.Iztuki held him close and rocked back and forth.

itzuki:shh..its ok..kurama shh...

kurama:itzuki im sorry!!

she didnt really care what he was sorry for at the moment.she gently ran her fingers through his hair and began to rub his back

_i am calling calling now,spirits rising and falling_

_to stay myself longer..._

_calling,calling,in the depth of longing_

_to stay myself long_

_stand alone..where was life when it had a meaning_

_stand alone..nothings real anymore_

kurama looked up at her face once again both of them now being soaked.there clothes now stuck to them like glue.itzuki looked down and they made eye contact.itzukis lavender eyes stared deep into kuramas emerald eyes.they both seemed to be searching for something in each other but all they found was longing,needing,and mostly love...

_endless run_

_while im alive,i try not to fall while flying_

_not to forget how to dream..how to love_

_endless run_

_calling calling for the place of knowing_

_theres more than what can be linked_

_calling calling never will i look away_

_for what life has left me_

_yearing yearing for whats left of love_

kurama slowly inched foreward standing on all fours.itzuki leaned forward.both of them begining to wrap their arms around the other.the moved but never lost eye contact.kuramas hands gently gliding their way onto itzukis waist.itzukis arms wrapped around kuramas neck

kurama:itzuki..i love you..

itzuki:kurama i love you too...

_to stay myself longer_

_calling calling spirits rise and falling_

_to stay myself longer_

_calling calling in the depth of longing_

_to stay myself longer_

kuramas lips tenderly touched itzukis.both of them enjoying the moment.litzuki gently nibbled kuramas bottom lip and kurama licked her top lip begging for entrance.she gasped and kurama took the chance and started eploring the inside of her mouth.remembering every curve every sweet moment that took place.itzuki joined the fun and their tounges danced around hopping from one mouth to the other.they slowly broke off and stared in each others eyes

itzuki:kurama!!

she hugged him tightly and he stood up with her in his arms.he gently nuzzled her and started walking to the temple

_while im alive i can try not to fall while flying_

_not to forget how to dream..how to love_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXweee!!!!

chappie for another story will be up toomorow

either jackass or the karaoke partay!!


	5. ITZUKI!

this is going to upsetting depressing and a flashbackinesstype thing..

hiei:are you explaining yourself?

Me:SHUT UP!i'm having difficulties with life these days..

hiei:explain..

Me:my awful dad reappeared again trying to buy his way back into my family..My mom and my "aunt"(my mom is gay ive had no father figure all my life but don't take pity on me cause i don't know you..)keep telling me to tell him that I don't have a father anymore..but its hard..And the bullies don't help either cause they make fun of me cause i'm aithiest and I believe in evolution..

so..please don't upset me anymore..

there won't be a song this time..if someone could give me a suggestion then it would be very much appriciated

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itzuki cried as she let an unknown stranger mount her naked flesh..She still couldn't understand what had all happened but for now..it didn't matter..just as long as she did her job and pleased her client

Flashback

Kurama smiled as he walked to the temple with some bags of grocieries..He thought of Itzuki and how happy she would be to know she would be back..A sweet kiss on the cheek..The smile that seemed to never get old..thats all it took to make him happy

Itzuki trembled in fear as she waited a moment before she lifted the stick that would deside her fate..She breathed deeply as she looked down and gasped in horror"this..this..can't be!"

She started wailing and rushed out of the bathroom..leaving the cause of her tears on the floor

Kurama didn't notice Itzuki leave since she used the back door..He smiled as he walked inside and looked around"Itzuki..I'm home!..Itzuki?"He put the groceries on the counter and went off to search for her..He soon came across and looked down when he heard something crush under his feet"Huh?"He picked the thing up and gaped"oh no.."he immediatly dropped it and ran outside"Itzuki?ITZUKI!"He yelled from time to time as he rushed through the forest.

Itzuki was much faster since of her demonic speed.By the time he had found out she had gotten to the crowded city..It only took a few steps in for men to notice her and they to grab her from each other as if she was a piece of territory.A couple of women heaved the men off of her and helped her escape with them to their house

Kurama soon arrived at the city..He had to use a car to get that far..As soon as he reached the center he started asking men if they saw her..But they all seemed to be in a daze and babbling strange things about a woman..He didn't have time for this..

Kurama didn't want to give up his search but Yusuke and Hiei dragged him hime when it almost reached midnight..

Little did he know that a certain tiger demon was watching from and alleyway..with tears in her eyes..before she was dragged into the darkness..

End Flashback

It had been months since the inccident happned..Itzuki's stomach had grown somewhat but not enough to show one of her most frustuating problems..

She had no other way to raise money to take care of herself and her "friend"on board..So..she sold her body to any man who fell under her non stopping spell..

And then it hit her..What..if he wasn't mad?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

me"woo..I feel better!

review and no flames


End file.
